


where's wally?

by sassyweethang



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Museums, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: “Pick either Joe or Nicky, drink everytime you spot one of them.”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 47
Kudos: 628





	where's wally?

**Author's Note:**

> lupanymeria asked:  
> Prompt: Nile learns about Nicolo, Yusuf and the Renaissance

It's a secret. Except that it's not. 

They all know but nobody actually acknowledges it out loud. Everybody seems content to just let Nile ignore the banishment to some degree so long as no one draws attention to it. 

Maybe Joe, Nicky and Andy feel some guilt over the banishment, sending their brother out into the cold for so long and this is the only way they can honour their word without backtracking. 

Even Booker seems okay with the secretive facetiming and clandestine meetings. A man Nile is convinced if you looked up the word guilt in the dictionary you would find a photo of him there. 

Though admittedly it took some convincing to get him to even open the door to her the first few times she showed up unannounced on one of her  _ ‘secret’ _ trips to Paris. 

So now she regularly visits Booker in his drafty bottle covered apartment. Mostly to check that he's eating something solid on occasion, though a little because he’s the closest to understanding her situation. He might be over two centuries old but he’s still younger than the rest of them and Nile is so damn brand new to the whole thing. She needs him as much as he needs her. 

And he also needs sunlight and fresh air. Which is why she drags him to the Louvre on her latest visit. Nile has always wanted to visit it, it's just a bonus that Booker gets some vitamin D as well. 

That doesn’t stop him from tucking a flask into the inside of his jacket though. 

“Seriously?” Nile asks, the judgement clear in her tone as they step into the museum, the blast of cool air from above the doors making her sigh happily after the unseasonably warm Autumn of Paris outside. 

Booker’s lips quirk in a half smile, only slightly tinged with sadness, “It's an old traditional drinking game, between Andy and me.”

“And the rules?” Nile questions, a little intrigued. It's not often the subject of their fellow immortals comes up, even rarer for Booker to be the one to mention them. 

“Pick either Joe or Nicky, drink everytime you spot one of them.” 

Nile practically screeches to a halt in the middle of the hallway, “Wait. Are you saying Joe and Nicky-?”

Booker shrugs, “Everybody needs a muse…”

“Holy shit,” Nile exhales. 

“So pick,” Booker nudges her back to reality by softly bumping his shoulder against hers. 

“Nicky,” Nile says after a moment of thought and Booker smirks in a way that has her a little worried her next death is going to be liver failure. 

\---

She’s not wrong. It was a sucker’s bet. 

Nicky is god damn near everywhere, especially in the renaissance era work. Joe’s not as prolific but Booker’s still only a few shots behind Nile. So much for keeping a low profile, the two of them clearly dominated the model sector all across Europe. Nile spares a thought for poor Copley and the absolute nightmare of covering up Joe and Nicky’s escapades across the European art world. 

By the time they reach the gift shop they’re both a little more than legless and Booker quickly swipes a handful of renaissance art themed postcards before they’re quietly kicked out of the museum by frowning and tsking security guards. 

It's well worth the twelve month ban from the beautiful museum to hear Booker laugh so freely and without a hint of shame or sadness as they weave their way through the streets of Paris back to his attic apartment. 

The next day, nursing the mother of all hangovers -

(“Really Book what in the hell was in that flask?”

“You don’t want to know kid, trust me.”)

\- Booker produces the stack of cards and a red sharpie, smirking as Nile frowns over his sticky fingers.

It turns into a twisted game of  _ Where’s Wally _ with the two of them racing to circle the most Nicky’s or Joe’s before lunch tolls out. 

It’s also the most fun she’s had in a long while. 

\----

Nile drops the large stack of postcards on the coffee table. They hit with a muffled thump, the pile a little bigger than the pilfered cards that Booker had grabbed originally. She’s been collecting them on her way back to England, finding the odd obscure art piece here and there. Nile refuses to admit she spent a day in a few different shops actively seeking out the cards. 

“So...you two were busy,” Nile cocks an eyebrow at the two men as she settles on the sofa. Joe turns his attention away from the quiet match on TV to look at her questioningly. She gestures at the stack on the table with her head. Joe gamely picks them up and starts going through, eyebrows raising a little higher with each card. 

“Ha! I remember this one,” Joe says with a bright laugh, holding the card out over his shoulder for Nicky to check out as he brings over their two steaming mugs of tea from the kitchen. 

“Ah yes, that was a nice day,” Nicky smiles fondly in remembrance. 

Nile snorts as Joe flicks through the assorted cards quickly, smiling with nostalgia, “What happened to secrecy?”

“Artists were a little pushier back then,” Nicky offers unconvincingly as he settles on the sofa beside Joe. 

“I find it hard to believe you couldn’t say no to at least a few of them.” 

“What can I say, everybody wanted him,” Joe says as he strokes Nicky’s cheek. Nicky doesn’t even hesitate, he catches Joe’s hand with his and kisses the palm softly. 

“But they could not have me, for I had long been yours,” Nicky replies and Joe grins wide as he leans in to kiss him. 

Nile fake gags as she watches them, catching the growing smirk on Joe’s face and it’s quieter twin on Nicky’s out of the corner of her eye. The cheeky bastards know  _ exactly _ what they were playing at. 

“Just wait until we take you to Greece, Andromache is everywhere,” Nicky chuckles as he sips his tea. 

Copley sighs in bone deep weariness as he passes them, making a beeline straight for the kettle, “Yes she is and with more than one persistent conspiracy blog dedicated to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
